


Those Fairy Tale Words

by Canadiantardis



Series: The Second Wizarding War [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, One Shot, in honour of ireland voting yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We can finally…” He breathed.<br/>“Yeah.” Seamus finished his thought. “Marry.”<br/>~~<br/>In honour of Ireland voting yes for equal marriage. And also because I saw Seamus' actor tweet about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Fairy Tale Words

Seamus and Dean held their breath as they watched the television in their apartment. Dean had bought it when they had moved in together years ago, and had forbid Seamus from bewitching it. Seamus hadn’t understood what was so important about having a box of that seemed to have many portraits in it, but complied.

Now his eyes were glued on the box, his hand gripping Dean’s as they read three simple words.

“Final Outcome: Yes.”

There were shouts and yells and celebration from inside the entire apartment complex, including theirs.

“Yes!” “Finally!”

Dean grabbed Seamus’ face, surprisingly calm before smashing their faces together, kissing passionately.

They broke away, breathless before Dean gazed into Seamus’ eyes.

“We can finally…” He breathed.

“Yeah.” Seamus finished his thought. “Marry.”

* * *

 

The next day was a long day of notifying their friends what they were going to do. They had already picked out the date, and now were just going about inviting everyone.

Harry and Ginny was the first couple to respond, saying they were going to be there with their children.

Soon after the couple were being bombarded with messages from their friends saying they were going to be there, much to their happiness.

“It’s wonderful to hear that you two are finally able to marry.” Luna said when she visited a month after they had sent the invites.

“Yeah, we’re just happy that we finally get the chance to.” Dean smiled at his friend. “My mum is really excited to see her ‘little boy’ get married to him. My sisters are pretty much teasing me about how I’m ‘finally getting down and doing it’.”

“That’s lovely to hear, Dean. So, is it going to be a muggle wedding or a wizard one?” Luna asked.

“We actually fought about that until a couple weeks ago, but it’ll be mostly a wizard wedding, but since my family is also coming, we found some compromises on muggle traditions.”

Luna chuckled, before finishing her cup of tea. “Well, we look forward to the wedding.”

“Of course. Bye, Luna.”

* * *

 

The day had finally arrived, and both men could not be happier about the weather. It had been storming the day before, so much so the two thought it was going to be impossible for anyone to get anywhere, but today was warm and sunny, as if the day before hadn’t even happened.

Everything was set and the guests were arriving. Dean’s family had arrived early, as well as part of Seamus’ family (the other half was less than pleased about the yes vote and had not been invited), to give moral support for the boys who were beginning to get the pre-marriage jitters.

“Stop being a big baby, Dean. You’re 35 already.” Dean’s eldest half-sister, Alice, scolded. She may only be five years younger than him, but she always acted like she was older.

“Didn’t you get this when you were getting married, Alice? Mum and Lauren both told me you were so jittery you almost stepped on your dress and tore it.” Dean fixed his tie for the tenth time before Alice slapped his hands away.

“Yeah, but you’re supposed to be the calm big brother compared to me.” She redid the tie , slapping Dean’s hands every time he tried to help.

There was a knock on the door, and Neville poked his head into the room.

“It’s about time to start, Dean.” He informed the two, stepping into the room.

Alice looked at her watch before nodding.

“I’m going to finish getting myself done. Neville, please watch my brother until I get back?” She asked before leaving when Neville nodded.

When the two were alone, Dean asked. “Is he just as nervous as I am?”

“He almost caught fire about twelve times. His family had to take his wand away and keep a really close eye on him.” Neville smiled and Dean could tell he was trying not to laugh.

“That’s just like him.” Dean failed to stop himself from laughing.

“But he was starting to calm down when I left to see you.” Neville smiled at his friend. “So, who’s walking down the aisle?”

“I am. We both knew Seamus would have combusted if he moved too much, so he’ll be waiting for me.”

“That’s good to hear.”

They chatted a bit more until Alice returned, this time with Dean’s step-father, Ryan. Neville smiled at the pair before leaving to get to his place as Best Man.

“You ready, Dean?” Ryan asked, putting a comforting hand on Dean’s shoulder.

Dean took a couple deep breaths before nodding.

“Yeah.”

* * *

Seamus had tried not to cry, seeing Dean walk down the aisle with his step-father, but had been faintly surprised that he had a goofy smile on his face, and tears rolling down his cheeks. But as Dean and his step-father approached, he saw that Dean was close to tears as well.

The rest of the ceremony went by in a flash, and all Seamus could focus on was Dean’s face and everything he said. He never thought he would be here, with all their friends and family, standing face to face with the fairy tale-like words telling them “you are now husband and husband. You may now kiss.”

Seamus never wanted to forget this moment of his life for as long as he lived.

* * *

 

The reception was just as memorable. Luna, Neville, and their new friend Rolf were all dancing strangely, and soon Harry’s children were joining them, and before anyone knew it, all the children that had been brought were dancing with the three adults. Dean and Seamus laughed along with the others at seeing the dance floor crowded with little children all spinning and dancing like Luna and the others.

It lasted for hours, until most of the parents had to leave with exhausted children. When they started to leave, it seemed like most of the other guests said their congratulations for the final time and bid the newlyweds well and went home.

** (1 year later) **

“Hey, uh, Seamus?” Dean called his husband, his eyes on the computer he had gotten a couple weeks ago, and had been trying to keep away from Seamus’ magic touch.

“Yeah?” Seamus answered from the kitchen.

“Can you come here for a sec?” Dean turned his eyes away from the computer screen to see Seamus approach him with a question on his lips.

“What is it?” He asked, leaning against the doorframe connecting the living room to the kitchen in their new house.

“So, uhm, I’ve been thinking and checking some, uh, stuff.” Dean couldn’t look him in the eyes and fumbled over his words, just as he had done when he had confessed to liking him back in their school years.

“Uh huh? About what?” Seamus pushed off and walked over to Dean, seeing the computer was on a certain website.

“And we have a big house for only the two of us and I was, uh.” Dean glanced between Seamus and the computer screen.

“You were what?” Seamus goaded, already knowing what Dean was trying to say, with a smile on his face.

“What would you say about adopting?”

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: I hope everything makes sense with the electronics and stuff. I know normally wizards can't use them cuz if they use magic the things start to act weird, so I tried to make sure it made sense about how they weren't allowed to magic the various electronics around where they lived. ~(^.^)~  
> Anyway, I really liked writing this, and got the inspiration because I remember seeing a tweet that Seamus' actor wrote about how now Dean and Seamus could now marry legally.  
> (Also might now be shipping Luna/Neville/Rolf, cuz half canon anyway so you might have noticed it in the one shot)  
> I just had a lot of fluff I needed off my chest, and it all came out as Deamus fluff and I love it.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
